The mentalist: Mt St Helens all over again
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Mt St Helens erupts and the team are at a meeting in Seattle, they're forced to take cover only the others are nowhere to be seen and it's going to be at least another day before Lisbon can escape to look for them. contains some violence Please review
1. Where's Jane gone?

There was a large shake in the ground and everyone got as low to the ground as possible. I followed their lead and eventually after it had passed we went outside to witness mass destruction as far as the eye could see. As if suddenly aware of the rest of us staring at the results if what'd just happened, one of the senior agents said

'Is everyone ok?'

'Yes' we all replied.

'What was that?'

'Are you joking Agent Lisbon?'

'No what was that?'

'You really have no clue do you?'

'No I don't! Now will someone please tell me what is going on?'

'You know we're close to Mount St Helens?'

I gave a nod.

'Apparently it's going to erupt'

'That's brilliant!'

'That…was a tremor, telling us it's on its way. It could be minutes…it could be decades…'

'Yeah…remind me to never come here again'

'Will do…well if we get out of here that is…'

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and a huge ash cloud heading our way. What the hell is that?

'HERE IT COMES!'

I had no idea what it was that was coming but given the fact half the rest of the people here were running and screaming I thought I'd join the exodus. Everyone was running into buildings again hurriedly pushing past one-another to get in and into the basement just as the building began to fall overhead. There were only about ten of us that'd made it down there; the rest had been caught in the carnage above. I was not sure of who had and who had not reached safety. I could scarcely believe what was happening and wasn't really sure of what was going on! Let alone anything else! If it wasn't for Hightower and her stupid meeting then we wouldn't have been there in the first place! We wouldn't have had to come all the way to Seattle just for a meeting when the rest of them were all happy to have it there in Sacramento! It was unbelievable!

It was lucky that the FBI offices in Seattle had a basement. If it hadn't then they would've been caught in the blast. Another reason for why they should've had the meeting in Sacramento. The phone buzzed in my pocket. I was surprised there was even a reception down there.

'Is everyone ok?'

'Yeah'

'The dust cloud seemed to be destroying everything – what was it?'

'A Pyroclastic cloud – volcanic gases up to 700 degrees in temperature!'

'What?'

'Pyroclastic flow…I reckon we'll be down here for another twenty-four, forty-eight hours before it clears…'

'Twenty-four to forty-eight hours! I cannot cope that long in a room with Patrick Jane…ok Jane's not here…so where is he? If he was here he would've objected to my comment already…!'


	2. A pain

AN HOUR PREVIOUSLY

We got out of the car and moved towards the building.

'How about we go for drinks?'

'Jane…we're working not on vacation!'

'Spoilsport!'

'Call me what you will, we're still not going!'

'Please?'

I rolled my eyes.

'Please?'

'NO!'

I was fed up of him. After all we'd been in a car together for a few hours straight just to get here and that amount of time in a confined space with him is NOT a good thing to spend time doing; especially if you're the one driving. I wanted to kill him and I couldn't because I had to concentrate on driving and by the time we arrived I wasn't angry enough at him to want to. We walked into the building and were quickly greeted and ushered in after being fifteen minutes late due to Jane's want for a loo break.

'Agent Lisbon I presume'

'Agent Intal'

'Nice to meet you'

'You too, sorry we're late our consultant insisted we take a loo break which lost us time'

'Don't worry about it. Come up to the office'

We walked up to the office and met the rest of the FBI team and introduced ourselves. We went straight onto the conference which Jane was quickly bored with; resulting in him folding paper planes and casting them across the room; only for them to hit the lecturer. I noticed this but discarded it from my mind wanting only for him to tire with this too and stop. However my wishes were not granted resulting in the lecturer giving up and throwing him out of the room. I rolled my eyes at this too getting overly bored. I wanted to apologise for his actions but I would after I'd finished in here. The lecture quickly finished and we all gathered in the office where Jane had been waiting for us all. I'd apologised for his actions and swiftly strutted to him scalding him for what he'd done.

'Do you have to get bored with everything?'

'Yes Lisbon I do!'

I rolled my eyes again and looked to him. That's when the sudden outburst occurred.

'Hey, Lisbon? Can we go for drinks now?'

'NO!'

'Why?'

'Because of your behaviour and the fact we have to get back to solve our case'

'Oh!'

'Hey, boss! Boss! Minnelli has a lead on our case back home'

'Tell him we're heading back now'

'Yes boss, hey do you want me to drive back?'

'No it's ok Rigsby'

'Ok'

We rushed out and to the car hoping to get back as soon as possible to solve our case which Minnelli had been left with since we'd gone. But that was when it hit. The impact when the ground shook so violently that we fell to our feet.


End file.
